


Suits and Serenity

by ConsentFest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established married relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsentFest/pseuds/ConsentFest
Summary: "You looked hot out there today.""Don't I always?""Mhm, can I kiss you now?""I thought you'd never ask"





	Suits and Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** #3 --One works as a public defender, the other works for the prosecutor's office. The sparks fly both in and out of the courtroom.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to the mods for arranging such a wonderful fest! It truly has been a pleasure!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided not to go with explicitly showing what they do after Harry attains Draco's consent, because I felt it would take away from the essence of the art. My vision is to show that even after years of their marriage, Harry and Draco still ask for each other's consent. They look comfortable in the drawing due to an established relationship, but that doesn't mean that it would stop them from asking each other's permission before just kissing.


End file.
